


A Letter to Kiyoomi

by aominesshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aominesshi/pseuds/aominesshi
Summary: If we couldn't be together forever, I wanna bid farewell in a way more proper.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 24





	A Letter to Kiyoomi

_Dear Omi-Omi,_

_Are you surprised to get a letter from me? Heheheh I bet you are! I can imagine your scowl even now. Your twin beauty marks will disappear momentarily as your forehead folds, and now you would say "I don't scowl at you, idiot. It's a waste of time." as you always do. Nah, am I right? I know I am, I have observed you long enough to know a lot about you. Now Omi-kun, let me say something, yeah?_

_You are always a wonderful person. You have a beautiful heart, not to mention your beautiful face. Prickly Omi-Omi, was how i called you in my head when we first met. You are just like a hedgehog with your awareness level. Try to get close and you'll get pricked. It's not enough to deeply hurt someone, but effective enough to keep them away. Despite being yourself, I find my self doesn't mind in the slightest a bit. I don't even understand what made me want to get close to you. It feels totally normal, me gravitates toward you. I wonder if we were a match from the very start?_

_Omi-kun, your wall is so tough. I thought I would never succeed to break it down. But you let me into your life, finally, after countless trying and I can't thank you enough for that. I wonder if you were finally fed up of me and let me do what I want instead? You intended to ignore me and yet, you ended up staying. I never knew how you truly feel, Omi-Omi, because you had never said them aloud. But I'm selfish and I want you to know that these years I have been spending with you are so beautiful. They are shining, like stars I always love to see back in my hometown. They are my most precious treasure. While you, Omi-kun, are the biggest gift God ever gave to me. I don't even believe that God really exists before, but if bringing you into my life was a sign that He exists, then it is all it takes for me to believe. That's how big you mean to me, if not more._

_Omi-kun, when you read this, I must've been no longer beside you. I hope you forgive me for not telling you sooner. You have once asked me why I never seemed excited on my birthday, nah you have your answer now. I have always known about this, I just don't know when. It literally feels like living another additional year, one after another. You wouldn't know whether you got the extra until the day passed. The_ luck _runs in the family. 'Samu knows about this too, but just like me, he too doesn't know when exactly. 'Samu's was definitely later, if you read this now. I have 'Samu's letter in my closet, the inner right one. Please give them to his partner later for me, Omi-kun. We both agreed to keep it secret until it's due._

_Omi-Omi, don't be mad at me, yeah? I just don't know how to tell you about this. I don't want you to worry about me, about something uncertain like this. One head is enough, no need for two. I just want to see that smile of yours again, again, and again and enjoy them to the fullest. Forever if possible. But since it is not, I would be content with seeing them for the rest of my life, I guess._

_Oh no, this turned out to be so long, hehe._

_Okay, let me say this for the last time._

_I hope you find happiness in everything and everywhere._

_In every direction you look, in every breath you take._

_At every single nook I often miss, at every tiny details you never forget._

_I'm sorry that I have never been good enough for you._

_I'm sorry that I let you down again and again._

_I'm sorry that I, more often than not, also being the jerk that everyone always says that I am._

_I'm sorry that I can't even be the better Miya for you._

_I'm sorry that you have to put up with me._

_But also,_

_Thank you._

_For the comfort you gave me when I was insecure and felt so little about my self._

_For every banter we exchanged during our time together._

_For those quiet pats on my back when we lost matches (I'm not sure myself but that's probably how I fell for you) which means a lot to me._

_Most of all, thank you for being the brightest star that not only have I ever seen but also one I can touch with my fingertips. Thank you for not burning me with your light, and embraced me with your warm instead._

_If another life does exist, Sakusa Kiyoomi, I would totally chase after you again. I would totally annoy you and pry my way open to your heart again, just like before. Even if it would need thousand layers to peel, thousand walls to break, and thousand detours to take, I would go on and on. I will risk everything until I found and reach you again. I hope in that life, forever is a possibility we could work on happening. Because I don't wanna lose you again._

_I love you so much, Omi-Omi._

_Again and always._

_'Tsumu._

Kiyoomi clenches the paper on his hands hard. Tears can't stop running down his cheeks, some dropped on the paper, staining the inks. His hands are trembling, he looks at the only photo on the altar, which staring lifelessly back at him.

RIP

MIYA ATSUMU

05 October 1995 - 05 October 2035

"Idiot. Atsumu, you idiot. How come you never said anything about this?" Kiyoomi says under his breath and forcibly wipes his tears away. _How can you ask me to be happy when I can no longer see you anywhere? Not even at our home?_ Kiyoomi inhales a deep breath, trying to control his ragged breath, suddenly very aware of home that no longer has the same definition. Home without Atsumu is not a home. After all, to Kiyoomi, Atsumu is the home he always comes back to. _His_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, hi! SakuAtsu is making me write again after probably 2 years writer's block sigh I can't believe this. Well, this is my very first fic(let) in this fandom with my random thought of "what if your death day was the same as your birthday?" :D I'm very much open to civil criticism and please lemme know how you think about this!


End file.
